


Accident

by Wallwalker



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't mean to kill him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

"I killed him, Zeke. I didn't mean to kill him."

Cole was alone, sitting on top of the tallest building he'd been able to find. The thugs and gangs had been beaten back - thank goodness for that, because he was not in the mood for fighting - but he was sure that the crowd was still there, still shocked at what he'd done. 

"I believe you, Cole," Zeke said in his ear, his voice distant and tinny through the cheap headset. "You've been doin' nothing but helping these people. They can't really think you'd turn on 'em now, right?"

He gritted his teeth, thinking of the way that Trish had looked at him when she'd seen the picture of him holding that... weird-looking thing that they said had destroyed half of the city. No way, he thought. There was no way in hell he'd blow up his own city. How could anyone think he was that kind of monster? Especially someone who said she loved him? 

"I don't know anymore." He remembered the looks on their faces, the awful stares, the anger... they'd been cheering him on until the moment the old man had convulsed under his hands, until he'd stopped breathing. "He was hurt, Zeke. I was trying to help him. I've helped so many people, but he just died."

"Maybe he had a pacemaker. I mean, you can't read minds. You couldn't have known, right?" 

"No," he said. "But that doesn't make it feel any better."

Zeke sighed. "I reckon not," he answered. "Come back here, brother. You could use a rest." 

"Yeah, guess I could." He didn't want to think about the man's dying gasp, or the way he'd been shaking just before he'd gone still. He would just have to keep doing his best, and hope it was enough. "Thanks for listening, Zeke. I'll be there soon."

"Any time, Cole. Any time."


End file.
